Spirits
by Starlight151
Summary: For centuries wolfbloods and Dwarfs have been mortal enemies...except for one pack. Cara has always wanted peace between the two races, and has even befriended two dwarf princes, who just happen to be the nefews of Thorin Oakensheild king under the mountain. On their journey to Erebore blood will be spilled and live will be lost. Can they make it in time. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Third person's P.O.V.

There was a dense with fog with sparkling sun beams peeking through the trees. Their brown and gold leave slowly fell, as two young dwarf princes were playing with wooden swords in a clearing. Leaves were ruffling and twigs snapped...but only one of the boy's notices.

Kili's P.O.V.

I could hear twigs snapping everywhere. We definitely weren't alone.

"Kili what's wrong" I hear Fili ask me.

"Something's not quite ...right" I say as begin to see two yellow eyes staring at me through the bushes.

"UNCLE" Obviously Fili saw them to.

"What's wrong..."Uncle Thorin came running to us with a man who Fili and I had never seen before.

"Look there...there's eyes in the bush."Fili said sounding quite scared. For some reason he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright; you shouldn't be scared of something before you know what it is."He said whilst he took a piece of meat out of his pocket.

"Here, hold this out in front of you."As he handed me the piece of meat I really started to question his methods of toughening us up.

I held my arm out as straight as I could until I could see a snout poke out of the bush...wait...a snout.

As I pulled my arm further and further out a small wolf cub started to walk out of the bush, take the meat and walk over to the strange man.

"It was just a wolf cub" Fili said smiling at her swallow the meat...at least I think it's a her. She had a very feminine face.

"Cara" Yep it's a her.

"Cara look at me" The she wolf lifted her head slightly and looked at up at the man with big eyes.

"Turn back" He said in a loud voice.

I watched with amazement as Cara turn in a dwarf. I was so confused. She had brown, straight hair with bits if blonde running through it. She had Hazel eyes and pale skin. Not at all like a dwarf woman, but she had the same ears and stocky feet.

"What did I say?"The man said to Cara who now looked quite scared.

"Stay at the pack" She said with tears threatening to fall.

"And did you listen...Cara you need to start listen to me so that you are safe. I would never forgive myself if I left you alone and you got hurt." He said getting down to her level to hug her.

Caras POV

"I sorry Papa, I just wanted to see beyond the pack borders. You always say it's so beautiful and I wanted to see that beauty for myself."I said with big sad eyes.

"Well, you're safe and that's what matters. But in the mean time, I would like you to meet a very close friend of mine. This is Thorin Oakenshield, king of the dwarfs of Erebor. This is the man the pack fought with at Moria, do remember the story I told you." He said.

Now that I could get a proper look at him I could see he had shoulder length brown hair with a single braid in the right side. He wore a blue shirt with a deer skin coat. He also wore black trousers with brown leather boots that covered half his shins.

"Oh Arren, you speak too highly of me."Thorin said crouching down in front of me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" He said shaking my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too" I said feeling a little nervous.

"These are my nephew Fili and Kili" Thorin pointing to two boys.

As he pointed to his nephews I noticed Kili starring at me, but as

soon as I looked at him, he turned away he blushed almost as if he didn't want me to see him looking. (Cheeky)

"It's lovely to meet you both" I said as I held out my hand to Fili and then Kili where I held on to his hand a little too long. What...you would if you saw him. He was adorable.

"Why don't you three run along and play" My father said to me.

"Ok" We said in unison as we ran off into the forest.

"I think they'll get along just fine." Thorin said walking after the children with Arren.

A few (well...10) years later.

Two heavy, metal swords clashed together and one flew to the ground.

"Told you I'd beat you" Cara said to very worn out Kili.

""I just...wasn't ready" He said walking over to a table to get a drink of water.

"Are you going to use that excuse every time I beat you." She said grinning.

"Umm...yeah" He said as they both started laughing

"Well, that just show how amazing I am."I said walking backwards.

Big mistake! My foot got caught in a net and I went flying backwards into a pile of Mud.

"Ugh...lovely" I say as Kili laughs at me.

"What were you saying" He says with a cheeky smile.

"Oh shut up...I'm gonna go get changed."I said walking over to the house.

"Alright, see you at dinner."He said picking up the swords to clean them.

As I walked back to the house a dove flew over to me and landed on the wall beside me.

"Aww aren't you cute...what's this."On its leg was a long-ish piece a rolled up parchment. I unravelled it and read...

Dear Cara,

I regret to inform you that your Father has fallen gravely ill and therefore cannot lead the pack. As you are next in line you must hurry back or the pack will fall apart. I know you will make the right decision.

All my love

Mina.

And this is where I had to make the biggest decision of my life.

Stay with the dwarfs or go to lead my pack. I need to do what's right, and I cannot leave my pack leaderless...so I did the stupidest thing ever...I ran.

I quickly gathered my thing and wrote a note for my friends.

I am sorry I have left at such short notice but the pack has left me no choice. My father is ill and cannot lead the pack. Without a leader the pack would simply fall apart. Do not try to find me, for when the pack is whole again we must move on to better and safer grounds for my father.

I will never forget you

Love Cara.

I was about to run out the door when I paused and ran back to my bedside to grab a necklace Kili gave me for my birthday. It was a silver chain with a deep blue sapphire on it. It wasn't much but it meant a lot to me.

I then took off into the forest never to be seen again...or so they thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or wolf blood unfortunatly :p

Hope you like the first chapter of spirits and let me know what you think

There a picture of young cara at the side. I don't own the picture.

Byeexxxx

Starlight115


	2. Chapter 2

Third person P.O.V.

As the sun emerged from the trees a lone wolf walked from under a fallen tree with a rabbit in its jaws. As she walked she started to pick up a sent...but who's sent was it. Not a dwarf, nor an Elf. This was something far more recognisable...wizard.

Wolfs P.O.V.

I could smell a wizard was close by and I knew exactly which one. Gandalf.

I changed back to my dwarf form and slowly weaved my way through the trees until I could see a grey pointy hat poking out over a bush.

"Gandalf" I exclaimed with a smile gracing my lips.

"Cara my dear it is good to see you. How have you been keeping?"He asked me crouching slightly so I could see him better. I never realised how tall he actually was until now.

"Oh, you know, keeping to myself and staying out of trouble."I said smirking. Okay so I may not have told the whole truth.

"I find that hard to believe. How is your father...did he get better."He asked sincerely.

"Oh yes, he's much better. And more stubborn than ever."Me and my big mouth.

"What's that about me being stubborn?"My father said as he rounded the corner we were at.

"Umm...nothing."I said with a big smile.

"Good to see you Gandalf, may I enquire as to why you're in our neck of the wood so to speak."I cringe at my Fathers sad excuse for a joke. Oh papa.

"Well Arren, I would like someone to share an adventure with."He said very secretively.

"Well you come to the right place. Cara's your girl. She been literally begging me to take her on every hunt and quest the pack go on."He said look at Cara blushing face.

Gandalf then looked at me with curiosity as he was waiting for me to say something.

"I would be delighted to join you on your adventure, quest, thing."I say a little confused.

"Good, I shall inform the others."Gandalf said pick his staff up from leaning against a tree.

"And who are these others" My father asked with curiosity. He's always been very good at being protective of me.

"Well that would be Thorin Oakenshield and 13 other dwarfs."He said as he turned around and walked off but he paused as if he was thinking.

Well if Thorin was going to be there so was I.

"I will leave a mark on the door of a hobbit at the shire, you won't miss it. I will see you there in a day's time."

"A days' time that's not long at all"

"Well...you better run then" And just as he appeared he was gone.

"Well, go on then get packing" My father said as my patted my back.

I turn around to embrace my father in a tight hug.

"Thank you papa. Thank you" I say nuzzling my face in his chest.

"For what" He said looking slightly confused.

"For letting me go" I say grinning from eat to ear.

"You're a strong leader Cara. I don't doubt that you will be able to look after yourself. But that doesn't mean I won't be worried about you all the time." My father said holding cheek.

"Could Rose come with me" I asked excitedly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea..."

"Oh please, I'll get lonely without her and she's already had her first six transformations. She's a strong leader too" I said in one go, not taking a breath.

"No Cara, she's too young. I won't allow her to go at this age. You should know better" He said with a stern look.

Little did we know that right around a wall Rose heard everything.

When rose heard Cara and her father approaching she ran as quickly as she could back to the cave so she wouldn't be spotted. She wasn't going to let Cara go on an adventure without her that easily.

Cara: And we're off... This should be interesting...* sniff sniff* Gandalf you know I can smell you from a mile away.

Gandalf: Well...I shall take a bath then if out bothers you so much.

Cara: No, I didn't mean... Oh never mind.

Chapter 2 yay. Hope you like it. There is a picture of cara when she is older. It's actually a cosplay female Thorin but I thought it was a good match. And Cara doesn't have white running through her hair. But the close are what I imagined her armour to look like. :D

Ps I do not own the picture, the hobbit or wolfblood

Byee

Starlight115


	3. Chapter 3

The last ember on the fire slowly faded until they were black and the sun sparkled as it danced through the window. Silence echoed through the house. All that could be heard was the slow breathing of the sleeping forms in the living room.

Kili's P.O.V.

As I awoke I could feel something heavy a warm at my feet. I looked down and saw a young dwarf girl possibly in her late 60's.

Then I remember last night. There was a wolf. She must be a wolfblood. But why would Gandalf invite her to join our quest, unless she was...no...it can't be. I look at the dwarf girl again.

Yes, it is...its Cara.

She's grown a lot since I last saw her. She looks different than when we last saw her before she left. One of the saddest days ever. But I'm glad to see her again. Just as I'm about to get up two hazel eye flutter open and look straight at me. She smiles, jumps up and embraces me in a hug.

"Oh Kili, I've missed you so much." She said. As I listened to her voice I noticed it was much deeper then when she was younger.

"I've missed you to" I say while one tear slips down my cheek. She's really back.

"Let me look at you" She says as steps away, the warmth leaves my body and I stand up.

"My you've grown; you and Fili aren't little dwarfs anymore." She says, her voice laced with sadness she wipes the tears of my cheek with her thumb like she used to do when we were young if I was hurt.

"Neither are you. You fully grown wolf. Just a little tip. If Thorin get on your nerves, don't bite his head off" I say when she laughs clutching her stomach.

Caras' P.O.V.

Wow...just...wow. Kili is no little boy anymore. He's so tall and mature and...Just a tiny bit...handsome. What...oh don't look at me like that.

"So... how's the pack...and your father." I could tell he was unsure of whether or not to ask that.

"The pack's good and so is my dad" I said smiling.

"But enough about me, what about you. I hear there is a quest."I say smirking.

"Oh you would wouldn't you." He say's looking around.

"Where is everyone...?" I look around and see that only Fili, Bofur, Ori and Balin are in the room with us...and they're asleep.

I look straight at Fili and smirk. I look at Kili grinning as we both run and jump on top of Fili.

"Ugh...KILI."Fili pushes us both of and stand up, but as usual I'm way too quick for him. I grab his arm flip him over and pin him down with my foot as I stand up.

"Still as slow as ever I see" I say looking down at him, proud of my strength.

"Cara" He exclaims in disbelief. I let him go as he stood up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" He said pushing my away so he could

See me.

"Well Gandalf found me and persuaded me to come on the quest."I say looking at them both.

As I was looking at them I notice how much taller they are.

"What's wrong?"Kili asked.

"You're both taller than me now."I said frowning.

They both look at each other and then pick me up spinning me around. It's times like this you can't help but smile.

"Hahahahaha...stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. I think we've woken everyone up." I saw as we look around and see 3 grinning face looking at us.

"Hi everyone."I say feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Good to see you again lassie."Bofur say's pulling me into a light hug smiling, then letting me go as he walks to the front door and walks outside with Ori following him.

"It's very nice to see you again Cara."He says walking out.

Aww...bless him, he's still so shy.

"Balin!"

"Good to see you again lass, it's been an age."He says as he engulfs me in his bear hug. Aww Balin has to be one of the kindest dwarf I've ever met.

"Come...Let's go and surprise everyone else" He says as Fili and Kili walk up beside me.

I followed the boys outside hiding behind them the whole time.

"Uncle..."Fili said making sure to hide me behind his taller figure.

"What." Oh his voice is still as scary as ever.

"Uncle..."He says struggling to keep a straight face.

"What on middle earth...what are you trying to pull on us Fili?"Thorin says starting down Fili's . I'm not very at hiding from Thorin

"Nothing...except maybe this." He says as he pulls me out from behind him so I'm standing in between the two brothers.

"Cara."Thorin says in disbelief. I can't wait any longer as I run up to him and jump into his arms.

Everyone else cheers and pats me on the back. But nothing can distract me from hugging Thorin. The man who was like a second father to me when my father was leading the pack.

"It's so good to see you again" He says with such sincerity.

"So...you're not angry with me for leaving without talking to you first." I say hoping the answer is 'no'.

"You had a choice to make and I didn't doubt you would make the right one." He said holding my shoulder.

All of a sudden a strange noise could be heard that I knew all too well.

"What's that noise? It sounds like thunder. But there's not a cloud in sight." Dwalin say's looking around. As it gets louder I whistle and the noise changes direction. Now everyone is looking at me with confusion.

Just then a black horse with thin bat like wings come running over Bilbo's house and jump's down landing with such force it could shatter rock.

(Obviously she didn't)

"Everyone...I'd like you to meet Thunder."

Hi...I hopeyou liked this chapter. Remember to comment ;-)

Byee xxx

Starlight115


End file.
